Gag Gift
by Crittab
Summary: Annie comes home from her bachelorette party with some... interesting gifts. Jeff decides to put them to good use. Future fic, established relationship.


**Title: **Gag Gift

**Rated: **NC17

**Warnings: **Smut and sex toys

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Community, yo.

**Summary: **Annie comes home from her bachelorette party with some... interesting gifts. Jeff decides to put them to good use. Another fill from the community_tv kink meme.

* * *

**Gag Gift**

Jeff's ears perked up at the sound of a key in the lock. It was well past 3 a.m., and he normally would have gone to bed hours ago, but curiosity kept him awake. He was waiting impatiently for Annie to come home from her bachelorette party. He had no idea what the girls had done with her for the evening, but he was morbidly curious about the events that had taken place.

Annie giggled as she stumbled into the apartment, obviously inebriated, carrying a large pink gift bag that was overflowing with goodies. She spotted Jeff sitting in the dimly-lit living room and stumbled over to him.

"What are you doing up?" she slurred. Jeff chuckled as she fell onto the couch next to him gracelessly.

"I thought I'd wait up for you, see what kind of shenanigans you girls got up to," he said, helping her out of her shoes, which she was fumbling with unsuccessfully.

"Thanks," she said, holding her foot out for him. "And I'm not saying a word." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"It was that dirty, huh?" he questioned. He thought briefly about being jealous that there were probably some foreign dicks involved in the process, but decided against it. He and Annie had both decided to just let their friends do what they wanted to for their parties. Annie had taken the strippers at his bachelor party surprisingly well, so he knew that he would have to do the same for her.

Besides, she was so drunk, he knew she hadn't gotten up to much of anything other than shots.

"It wasn't _dirty_, per say," Annie teased. "Just... suggestive." Jeff raised an eyebrow and peeked down at the pink bag she'd brought in with her.

"Get any good stuff?" he asked. Annie giggled and picked up the bag, handing it to him.

"You tell me," she suggested. "Anything in there you want to use?" Jeff grinned at her before taking a look in the bag. There was a lot of lace and a few flavoured things that he would most _definitely_ be putting to work over the next several weeks.

"Oh, I can think of a few uses," he said, much to drunken-Annie's delight. He rifled around for a moment longer before settling on a long cardboard box. "What's this?" he asked, pulling the box out of the bag. Annie's eyes opened wide in remembrance.

"Oh, it's just a gag gift from Britta," she said, waving it off. "You don't have to look at it." Jeff smirked.

"You don't want me to look in here?" he asked, curiosity growing by the millisecond.

"I don't not want you to, it's just... nothing," she attempted, though the flush on her face told another story.

"Annie," Jeff said with mock seriousness.

"Jeff?" she asked, attempting (and failing) to mimic his tone.

"What's in the box?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Nothin' much," she teased. Jeff narrowed his eyes and moved to open it. "Jeff, c'mon," she protested. He ignored her, opening it anyway.

"Ho. Ly. Crap," he said, as he saw what was inside. Annie's face flushed a violent red as he pulled the gift from the box, throwing the cardboard away once it was free. "How big is this thing?! Twelve inches?" he questioned. Annie covered her eyes.

"I have no idea!" she cried out. "I can't even fit my hand around it." Jeff raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Oh, so you've tried?" She smacked him on the chest, causing him to laugh.

"Jeff, just leave it. It's a gag gift, I'm going to throw it out." Jeff shook his head.

"Now wait just a second," he protested. "I know I can't live up to... this," he said, looking at the gigantic black dildo, "but I'm not letting you throw this thing out until we get some mileage out of it first." Annie's eyes widened.

"Jeff..."

"Annie," he said, leaning forward and attaching his lips to her throat. In her drunken stupor, she let out a moan at the light touch.

"Jeff," she said, a little breathily. "It won't fit, don't try."

"We'll see about that," he mumbled against her throat. He pushed her so she was laying down and quickly went about pulling her clothes off, leaving her naked and flushed with alcohol and arousal on the living room couch. Jeff leaned over her and kissed her purposefully, drawing her need to the forefront as his hands went to work on her body, awakening each over her nerve endings. He worked his way down intently, taking each breast into his mouth and flicking her nipples with his tongue, while working his hands further down her body.

Annie arched into his hand when he let it sink into her centre, finding her wet and ready for him already – but he wasn't going south anytime soon. He had some plans for the monster-cock that Britta had so kindly provided him with. He was curious to see if his fiancée could actually take something so huge... for some reason, the thought of a twelve inch dildo inside of her did insane things to him. He wanted to—no, he _had_ to see if she could take it.

Annie was moaning and writhing too drunkenly to notice Jeff reaching for the dildo and lubing it up with another one of the handy gifts her friends had sent home with her. Her eyes popped open as he placed the tip of it against her clit, teasing her with it.

"Jeff, I really don't think I can..."

"Shhh," Jeff insisted. "Just try." She watched him sceptically a moment. "Annie, you trust me, right?" She nodded. "Then trust me. I promise not to hurt you." She watched him another moment before sighing in submission and opening her legs as wide as she could, giving Jeff the best view he could imagine. Part of him wanted to abandon the dildo idea and bury his erection deep within her, but his curiosity was too strong.

He placed the massive, greasy dildo at her centre, and began to gently push it in.

Annie cried out as it made it an inch, pulling her legs up to her chest to open herself even more to him. Jeff groaned at the sight and palmed himself through his jeans. Annie's head was back, her eyes closed and her mouth open. She looked like she was in heaven, and the twelve inch dildo had only barely scratched the surface.

"More?" he asked. She nodded silently, and then moaned loudly as he pushed a little further, and then further, and further again, until it was seated deep within her, about eight inches having disappeared inside of her. Jeff sat back and looked at the image before him, his soon-to-be wife spread open, filled to the hilt with a massive sex toy, her hips moving of their own volition, seeking more from the device.

"Can you take more?" he asked. Annie shook her head.

"No, no more," she insisted. "It's so deep... so full. I can't, god." Her tone was pure arousal. "Please, Jeff. Please fuck me with it. Please." Jeff moaned at the request. He'd never done this with anyone—but he figured Annie had been a lot of firsts for him. Taking her to the brink with a dildo would just be another one of those firsts.

He grabbed the end of the dildo and pulled it halfway out before pushing it back in slowly, allowing her to get used to it. She cried out at the feeling, but moved her hips, showing him she wanted more. He did it again, pulling it out further this time before filling her. With her insistence, he set up a pace with the dildo, pushing it in and pulling it out, filling and emptying her. With one experimental move, he removed it entirely before pushing it back in, allowing her to feel its entry all over again, a move with which she cried out in pleasure.

As Jeff did this, he undid his own pants and freed his erection, stroking it in time to the thrusts of the dildo. Annie's absolute pleasure was so intense that he could feel it in his bones as he brought her to the brink with the toy. She began bucking down with each stroke, clearly desperate for more.

"Oh fuck, faster Jeff, please," she cried out, her eyes glued shut, knees against her chest. Jeff tightened his hold on himself as he increased the pace, watching the unmistakable sight of his fiancée coming apart completely.

As Annie came around the toy, so too did Jeff cover his hand with his own release. He waited a moment to remove the dildo from deep within her, ensuring that she was completely through her orgasm before finally pulling it out, and watching her hole contract back to its regular size. Annie relaxed her legs down, finally, her chest heaving with the force of her breathing, her eyes still closed, her mouth still open.

"That was amazing," she mumbled. Jeff chuckled and stood from the couch, heading to the bathroom to clean himself and the dildo before returning to his fiancée in the living room. When he found her, she had redressed herself and was laying on the couch. She gestured for him to join her and made a space for him to lay alongside her.

"So," Jeff said, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "You still want to throw out the massive dildo?" Annie gave him a serious look.

"Jeff, if you put that thing anywhere near the garbage, I will end you," she joked. Jeff chuckled.

"Note taken." A quiet moment passed between them as they settled exhaustedly onto the couch. Then, Jeff thought of something. "So I guess now I know why they call it a "gag" gift," he suggested. Annie fixed him with a confused look. He took his pointer finger and ran it down to her centre. "Well, we know it fits in here," he said, before bring the finger back up and placing it on her lips. "Now we just need to find out if it fits in here." Annie gasped and swatted him, to which Jeff chuckled.

"You're bad," she said, giving his finger a nip. Jeff laughed heartily and wrapped her up in him arms.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." She closed her eyes and sunk into his embrace.

"For better or worse," she mumbled.

"Til death do us part."

**End**

* * *

_A/N: The original prompt was for Jeff to get Annie off using a foreign object. I figured, "Comically large dildo's for the win!" Hope you liked it. Let me know!_


End file.
